


Ninja Family

by anoncitomikolino



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Ninja (2018), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Fanart, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino
Summary: Batman Ninja Omegaverse AU





	1. I am your father!

**Author's Note:**

> This the compilation of my JayDick NinjaFam comic works from Tumblr and Twitter!


	2. Little Hands




	3. Papa's real face




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being in the feudal Japan makes things quite difficult to have the baby there.
> 
> Also Dick had to endure the ritual of dancing around him when he entered in labour. Alone.


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can tell Johnny already likes Bruce


End file.
